crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Girls
Translation Progress: ONLINE Voice Acting In-Game: Steam Exclusive* *Note from Sad Panda: 'Only Steam has them, since .net (Refers to Kongregate and Nutaku) is a browser game we wanted to keep the filesize down. (Audio can take up a lot) 'Update ---- Girls is the first tab you see in Crush Crush and allows you to directly interact with the various girls in the game. By clicking it, you will bring up a list of the girls in the game, which you can then select to use the interactions you have unlocked with the girl, as well as view the requirements necessary to gain the next level with them. Crush Crush is available on Steam, Kongregate, Nutaku, and mobile devices (currently only available on the Google Play Store). The Moist and Uncensored Patch (in Steam Ver.) and Nutaku.net features adult content, including sex scenes for reaching Lover level. The Nutaku.net and Nutaku.com versions had a (formerly) exclusive character named Nutaku after the sites. The Mobile Version features all of the Official Girls on full scale, but some of the artworks (Girl Models and Phone Fling pictures) might be different from the PC versions. Note that mobile platforms will not have an uncensored patch due to the requirements necessary to be published on the Google Play Store and Apple App Store. Interactions Sorry/'Chat'/'Flirt'/'Seduce' - Allows you to talk with the girl, gaining at least 20 affection. There's a complex formula involving her "Liked Trait" and how many girls are at "Lover" status, see the Hobbies page. Takes 10 seconds base to cool down. What the button says depends on your current relationship level. Stats - Allows you to view the unique stats of each girl, such as their age, birthday, and favorites (including their Liked Trait, which grants passive affection when you have at least one rank in it). No cool down. Gift - Allows you to spend money buying the girl gifts, increasing affection. Takes 20 seconds base to cool down. Unlocked when the girl is at "Frenemy" status or better. Date - Allows you to spend money taking the girls on dates, increasing affection. Each date takes a different amount of time blocks and a set amount of time you must spend waiting to complete. Unlocked when the girl is at "Friendzoned" status or better. Girls - Origins The Girls who are related to entire storylines throughout Crush Crush (Or Hush Hush) Gameplay. NOTE: To unlock one of the girls listed above, you must have previously unlocked all the girls whose portraits appear above her. For example, you cannot unlock Bearverly before unlocking Fumi. However, all DLC Girls (Bundle Girls, Event Reward Girls, and Monster Girls) are excluded from this rule, and are unlocked from the moment you purchase them. Girls - Event/DLC The Girls who are NOT related to entire storylines throughout Crush Crush (Or Hush Hush) Gameplay, but rather are unlocked by buying in the store or through events. Girls - Monsters The Girls who are related to Monster Girls Series. Your "Task" is to find them and "Bang'Em All"... Probably... (Currently unavailable until further notice...) Girls - Phone Flings The Girls that are related to Phone Flings Series. You have no idea how they got your phone number, but you know you need to answer... Trivia * Morgan (A.K.A. Artist Panda), the head of Sad Panda Studios (and therefore the creator of the game), states that she draws the girls nude underneath. * Cassie, Iro, and Eva are the only girls to be directly injured. ** Although, Cassie is the only one sent to the hospital. * Mio and Quill are based off of and named after Artist Panda's cats. ** This might also be the reason why Quill has the scarf that Mio usually wears in her Friend scene. * There are a total of 33 unlockable and date-able girls in the game, and a total of 18 girls you can exchange text messages with. More girls will likely be added to both game modes. ** There are plans to have select chosen Phone Fling girls become fully date-able girls through the Vote-a-Fling. *** Peanut was the winner of Vote-a-Fling Season 1 and is the 31st date-able girl. *** Wendy was a winner of Vote-a-Fling Season 2. Release date unknown. *** Ruri was a winner of Vote-a-Fling Season 2. Release date unknown. *** Generica was a winners of Vote-a-Fling Season 2. Release date unknown. * Ayano is the main character controlled by the player in the game Yandere Simulator (made by YandereDev). ** Generica is based on Ayano's (former) rival, named Kokona Haruka, and has a similar hairstyle with some changes when she's a ghost. ** There is a remote possibility that, canonically, the protagonist of Crush Crush is the same person as Ayano's Senpai in Yandere Simulator. If this is true, the difference between the two games is rather ironic; while the protagonist of Crush Crush seeks to create a harem, Ayano seeks to get rid of all of her Senpai's other suitors so she can have him for herself. * Some Girls are purchasable via Real Currency and give you some extra stuff: ** Darya - 15 USD (Gives you more Diamonds per Relationship) ** Charlotte - 3 USD (Gives you Grave Digger Job) *** Currently unavailable (She's back in the Sexy Vault) ** Catara - 5 USD (Gives you Speed Dating - a lightning bolt icon that instantly complete Gifts/Dates) *These are the known upcoming girls set to be LTE Reward Girls, listed in order. There will be separate events for each girl and her outfits. ** Rosa (a Spanish dancer, not to be confused with Roxxy) ** Juliet (a Princess - somehow egoistic) ** Suzu (a Fox Spirit) ** Tesla-Tan * It seems quite likely that Marybelle, the big sister of Bonnibel and Babybelle, thematically the animal loving girl or the horse lady, will be an upcoming phone fling. Category:Index Category:Character Category:Crush Crush